Not Less Than Perfect
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: Harriet Potter Harry's Sister ,fleeing the Wizarding World after the War, gets imprinted on by one and only Paul Meraz his last name is Meraz in this story and while chilling at Paul's fabulous house, she hears Emily complain about people looking at her scars and how she hates them causing Sam to start hating himself so she introduces her new song Not Less Than Perfect.


A/N: This is a crossover between Twilight and Harry Potter (obviously) but its different this time

**Summary: **_**Harriet Potter (Harry's Sister),fleeing the Wizarding World after the War, gets imprinted on by one and only Paul Meraz (his last name is Meraz in this story) and while chilling at Paul's fabulous house, she hears Emily complain about people looking at her scars and how she hates them causing Sam to start hating himself so she introduces her new song Fucking Perfect.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter OR the song Fucking Perfect by P!nk (Love this song it reflects on my life) hope you enjoy it though i almost cried while thinking about it...**

** YOUR PERFECT**

"I still cant get over the house baby its so nice" I cooed to Paul as we sat down at the table waiting for Emily to fix the lunch, "Thanks honey" he gave me a quick kiss which earned an 'Eww' from Quil and Embry which earned them a glare from Paul and Sam. We heard a shout from the kitchen (a/n: they were in the dining room) we all ran in to see Emily sucking on her finger (a/n: minds out of the gutter), "Emily are you alright?" Sam asked, 'Ever the gentleman..' I thought as Emily shook her head "What's wrong?" I asked, she sighed loudly and looked at her finger "I hate my scars ! People are always staring ! They point ! They fucking laugh !" she yelled causing us to stare at her for a little while suddenly remembering what she said, "Emily im so sorry god I still hate myself for that!" now she has gotten Sam started 'Ok time to put a stop to this' I thought to myself then I spoke out loud, "Ok everyone go in the living room and sit down I got something for you guys" ,they all looked at me confused except for Paul who smiled slightly and went to the direction of what I guessed was his room to get my guitar which I had left here a few days ago, I stepped into a living room while Paul situated himself on the chair behind me with the guitar. "Emily and Sam I need you two to stop this self hating" I said plain and simple. "I just-" I cut Emily off, "Stop it ! You need to ,it'll ruin your life ! I went against my brother because I hated all the attention he got from being the Saviour of The Wizarding World and during the final battle...the-the f-final battle...so many bodies...Seamus,Pavarati,Padma,Fred...I just snapped and started attacking the side I was on which was the Dark side", I continued waving off Paul who was starting to get up, "So dont hate anything I promise you this" i said.

After taking a deep breath, I signaled Paul to start playing :

_Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

[ I smiled softly at Emily ]

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

[ I gestured to myself ]

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

[ Emily smiled and held Sam's hand who was also smiling at me ]

_You're so mean when you talk_

_About yourself. You were wrong._

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead._

[ Emily wiped away the tears that was falling down her face ]

_So complicated,_

_Look happy, You'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_(Ohh ohhhhhhh)_

[ I knelt down in front of her and Sam and held both of thier hands ]

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard_

_And it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

[ I let go of Sam's hand to pull up my shirt sleeve, showing everyone my scars ]

_(Yeah!)_

_I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_(You're perfect, you're perfect)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

After the song was finished, Emily gave me a big hug, " Thank you...Thank you ", I hugged her back just as tight " Please don't forget that " I said as we pulled apart " Either of you " I pointedly looked at Sam who gave me a nod.

_FIN _

a/n : I had this damn one-shot on my hard drive for over 2 years ! Never finished it...Till now :D, I hope you enjoyed it ! Read and Review

I Would Like To Thank The Following Reviewers For My Other Fics :

Magic-Shipping

Sorry I'm such a nerd

lolgreeness

Taeryfai

FoRkFaCe ( Even if I never hear from her anymore ): )

FlipperTheProfessor

Nadia Blackrose

America's Suiteheart

BBawlight

cherryblossoms22

TheDeathAssistant4

twirob

DarkFlameInfernal

machiko

Gothicwolfgirl

xSyNyStErX


End file.
